Being Human: Addicted to Love
| producer = Jeremy Carver; Anna Fricke; Adam Kane; Elissa Lewis; Irene Litinsky; Evan Tussman; Toby Whithouse | starring = Sam Witwer; Meaghan Rath; Sam Huntington; Kristen Hager | previous = "(I Loathe You) For Sentimental Reasons" | next = "Mama Said There'd Be Decades Like These" }} "Addicted to Love" is the fifth episode of season two of the North American version of the supernatural drama series Being Human and the eighteenth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Charles Binam and written by Lisa Randolph. It first aired on Syfy on Monday, February 13th, 2012 at 9:00 pm. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on disc two of the Being Human: The Complete Second Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. * This episode is rated TV-14. * Opening narration: Aidan Waite. * This episode had a viewership of 1,350,000 people. * This is the fourth episode of Being Human directed by Charles Binam and his final episode this season. He previously directed "(I Loathe You) For Sentimental Reasons". * This is the first episode of Being Human written by Lisa Randolph. Her next episode is "Partial Eclipse of the Heart". * Flashback scenes from this episode take place in the year 1930. * This is the second appearance of Mother. She appeared last in "Turn This Mother Out". She appears next in "Don't Fear the Scott". * This is the second appearance of Henry Durham. He appeared last in "(I Loathe You) For Sentimental Reasons". He appears next in "Mama Said There'd Be Decades Like These". * This is the second appearance of Connor McLean. He appeared last in "(I Loathe You) For Sentimental Reasons". He appears next in "Mama Said There'd Be Decades Like These". * This is the second appearance of Brynn McLean. She appeared last in "(I Loathe You) For Sentimental Reasons". She appears next in "Mama Said There'd Be Decades Like These". * This is the second appearance of Doctor Tim Forest. He appeared last in "(I Loathe You) For Sentimental Reasons". He appears next in "Don't Fear the Scott". * Nora Sargeant appeared last in "All Out of Blood". She appears next in "The Ties That Blind". * Josh's surname, Levinson, is revealed for the first time in this episode. Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the Robert Palmer song "Addicted to Love", which appeared as the third track on his 1986 album Riptide. It has since become known as his trademark song. The music video for the song has become very popular and is considered an iconic staple of the 1980s, owing largely to Palmer's all-female back-up band in the video, who gyrate seductively while maintaining expressionles, robotic faces. * To prove her identity to Josh, Sally Malik mentions that his favorite movie is Star Trek III: The Search for Spock, but he tells people that it is Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan to save face. Quotes * Aidan Waite: At the end of the day, all any of us wants is to feel good. And whether it's a long wet kiss on a dark night or a needle in the arm, it'll gnaw at you until you give in. Until you let yourself feel good again. And there is nothing else in the world that feels better than giving in to your inner monster. ... * Mother: Your weakness has just banished us back to the shadows. .... * Josh Levinson: Excuse me, you're using this poor woman's body to have sex... * Sally Malik: ...to have sex with her super hot boyfriend who she already wants to have sex with. You know you're an epic buzzkill, right? See also External Links Series links Episode links * * * * * * "Addicted to Love" at the Being Human Wiki ---- Category:2012/Episodes